


Filling the Empty

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Gaara eats to fill his loneliness after he sees Naruto eating when he's sad.





	

If Gaara couldn't have love then he would have food lots and loads of food by the mouthful until he wouldn't feel empty any longger. For quite some time Gaara watched Naruto wolf down something that had to be gallons of raman. He noticed that every single time Naruto always came out looking bloated but chipper. Even if he went into the raman place with a sad look on his face. Gaara decided he would try it for himself. He sat down in the first empty seat he could find. “I’ll have a bowl of shoyu.”

“Is that all I can get you?” Teuchi asked.

“Actually I’ll also get some miso.” Gaara replied.   
“Make that two bowls of shoyu.”

“Two bowls of shoyu instead of miso?” Teuchi asked.

“Two bowls of shoyu and miso.” Gaara corrected. If this was to work Gaara assumed that the trick was eating as much as he could stuff in. That’s how Naruto made it look. He wondered if he should throw in a second bowl of miso as well.

“Here you go. Your miso is on the way.” Teuchi smiled. 

Gaara needed to admit that Teuchi’s smile and his happy aura was already making him feel oddly better. He dug into his shoyu as fast as he could. He finished the two bowls before the miso had a chance to hit the table. Luckily he was the only one at the raman stand. He wouldn’t have to worry about waiting for other people to get their food. 

“Can I get you anything else?” Teuchi asked. 

Gaara was already chowing down on his bowl of miso.  
And between mouthfuls of raman he said. “Yes. I’ll try some tonkotsu. And another bowl of miso.” 

As the bowls stacked his belly puffed up. It had grown from perfectly flat to a cushiony dome. It looked like he had stuffed the very raman bowl he just finished beneath his belly. He sighed with full pleasure. “No wonder Naruto does this.”  
“I’ll take another shoyu.”

“Is shoyu your favorite?” Teuchi asked. 

“One of my favorites.” Gaara replied.   
He rubbed at the puffy pillow of plump that was his belly. It was nice and warm. Soft too. He needed soft and warm. No one else was going to give it to him so he decided that he would give himself warm and soft. 

More bowls of raman and a few plates of sushi stacked up. Each one pushed his belly out more. His bowl of a belly grew into an over inflated beachball. And his cheeks rounded out as well. He gave his belly a pat that sent it into soothing jiggles. 

“Slow down on the raman.” Kankuro called.   
He sat down next to Gaara.   
“It’s making you all chubby.”

Gaara grumbled and pushed himself up. The fullness of his bloated tummy gave his cheeks a red color with the effort of heaving. “I’ll eat as much raman as I want.”

“I’ll have what he had.” Temari called to Teuchi.

“About 15 bowls of miso and 23 bowls of shoyu? Pretty sure he also had some sushi too.” Teuchi said.

“One bowl of miso is fine.” Temari replied. 

“I’ll also take a bowl of miso while you’re getting that.” Gaara shouted. The empty feeling in his heart wasn’t exactly full yet.

“Seriously. Aren’t you worried about all of these pounds you’re packing on.” Kankuro asked.

“I think he’s kinda cute.” Temari jabbed his belly button with a chopstick.

“Stop that.” Gaara growled.   
This was the kind of stuff that made him hate his sister and brother so much. They never let him be. And he could never get away from them. Well this time he wouldn’t let them ruin something that made him happy.Temari and Kankuro were going to have to physically drag him out of the raman stand.

“I thought I’d bring out a few bowls for you Gaara.” Teuchi said. 

Gaara smiled. He finally had someone who knew what he wanted. He shoveled down his next line of bowls before Kankuro had a chance to take them.   
“You gonna finish that?” He asked Temari.  
His sister had pushed her unfinished bowl away. And he couldn’t possibly let it go to waste.

Temari rubbed his gut that was peeking out of its ripped clothing. “It’s all yours.”

“Temari don’t enable him.” Kankuro frowned at her. 

For the first time ever Gaara was happy that she babied him. It got him a little more food. By the time he finished he’d never have to worry about not feeling any softness again. His doughy layer of chub would always rest with him. 

When he finally finished his meal he rested his hands on his mountainous middle. The stacks of raman bowls towered over him. It seemed like they were congradulating him on filling the emptiness. As he squished his new plump he decided that he would thank Naruo for the idea. Even though Naruto was the most obnoxious person in Konohagakure. He wondered if he could eat with Naruto next time he was feeling empty.


End file.
